New lives episode 2
Kiyo slowly woke up, he shook his head… "That was a weird dream… I've been watching too much super hero shows with Zatch…" he said... he looked at his block then went back to sleep… eh couldn't help to think of the dream… being hit by a strange beam in place of a blonde woman. The next day in Ash's world, Ash and the gang were walking as usual… Ash sighed heavily. "What's wrong?" asked May. "Nothing…" said Ash lying. Ash was still concerned over the day before… becoming a super hero… not just any super hero… a girl super hero… he had told his other Pokemon the day before… Swellow, Grovyle and Corpfish all pointed and laughed at him… Torkoal like the majority of his reactions cried… sure Ash had cross dressed before, The "Ashley" incident and the "Juliet" incident… he still hadn't gotten back at May for the last one… he was just glad that Brock didn't hit on him as Neo Sailor Moon like in the "Juliet" incident. In the other world Kiyo ran to school… every few minutes he would look back incase a certain green sports bag would fallow him. However as he ran past an alley a certain navy blue cat caught a glimpse of. "That's him all right…" said Hermes. As Ash and the gang counties on his way… his pocket began to light up… "Uh-oh…" said Ash, he tried to come up with something, "What's that over there!" he yelled pointing in another direction. "What?" asked May. "I don't see any thing…" said Max. "I don't know what you saw…" said Brock they turned towards Ash and he was gone. "Where did he go?" asked May. When they weren't looking away Ash with Pikachu and Dianna out the thing that was glowing… it was his time key. "Look like one of the other senshi has been found." said Dianna. "So what's going to happen?" asked Ash. There was a blinding light and Ash, Pikachu and Dianna were gone. Back in the other world Hermes had fallowed Kiyo to school. He waited outside for school to end… he wasn't excepting a pink cloud to appear above him and a boy, a yellow mouse thing and his older sister to land on him. "Look like we landed…" said Dianna. "Sis… can you get off me…" said Hermes. Ash, Pikachu and Dianna got off the squished cat. "Sorry… Hermes…" said Dianna. "So I see you found yours first… what's with the yellow rat…" said Hermes. "Pika…" said Pikachu angrily (Transaction: Yellow rat…) "Calm down Pikachu… this Ash and his best friend Pikachu…" said Dianna. "Pika… Pikachu…" said Pikachu. (Translation: And don't call me yellow rat… call me Pikachu) "Whatever…" said Hermes. "I can see he's a people person… uh… cat" said Ash sarcastically. "Yeah…" said Dianna, "so you found him…" "Yeah he's in school right now… So we should wait out here might take a while…" said Hermes. "Great…" said Ash. Elsewhere at the Villains HQ… "I'm sorry Lord Jadeite… I have failed…" said the blonde woman. "That's quite all right…" said Jadeite. "Really… I'm surprised…" said the woman. "It's all right… I know what you're going though…" said Jadeite. Jadeite had decided to more of an understanding ruler to his henchmen… why… because he knew what it was like to be in their shoes… so the only time he would kill his henchmen were when they betrayed him for no good reason… "Lord Jadeite let my plan go to work…" said a woman in a red dress with red hair. "But Lord Jadeite!" said the woman in yellow. "Amber… let Ruby speak…" said Jadeite. "Fine…" said the woman in yellow named Amber. "Lord Jadeite, the world I was assigned to have a way every thousand years… this war is fought between humans and demons known as mamodo… my plan is to drain the mamodo, their partners and former mamodo partners…" said the woman in red named Ruby. "Very well…" said Jadeite. Back outside of school all of them hung out then they saw the strangest thing imaginable… a little boy dressed in a duffle running into the school. "What was that about?" asked Ash. "I have no idea…" said Hermes. After a couple hours school was let out… Ash, Pikachu and the cats hid behind tree. "I'll ask who he is and we'll fallow him…" said Ash. A few students came out the school one was a rather large student with what look looked like a girl's hairstyle. "All right today I'm going find those Dinosaurs…" said the student. "Is that him?" asked Ash with a sweat drop. "Nope…" said Hermes. Another student showed up, he was very short with a strange mouth. "Tonight… the UFOs are sure to come!" said the student. "Is that him?" asked Ash with a sweat drop. "Nope…" said Hermes. Then Kiyo, Zatch with Suzy walked by. "That's the guy…" said Hermes. "That kid we saw earlier?" asked Ash. "No the guy with him…" said Hermes. The 5 began to fallow him. "So I was thinking we could go to the Megumi concert next weekend together…" said Suzy. "Sorry but me and Zatch already had plans to go to that… we have tickets…" said Kiyo. Suzy sighed, "There goes a date…" While they were fallowing them Ash stepped on a twig. Kiyo tuned around. "I guess it was my imagination…" said Kiyo. "So where did you get the tickets… they're not even out on sale yet…" said Suzy. "Meg…" said Zatch but Kiyo shut his mouth before he could finish his sentence. "Nowhere in particular…" said Kiyo. "Oh well… I have to go now… don't want mom to get worried…" said Suzy. She ran off in another direction… crying as bit. Kiyo sighed… "I know someone's fallowing us…" he thought "You can come out now…" "He knows we're fallowing him…" said Hermes. All of them came from behind a corner they were hiding from. "So… let me guess you want to fight me and Zatch… is that right?" asked Kiyo. "What?" asked Ash, "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Don't play dumb… I'm pretty sure you're a bookkeeper too…" said Kiyo. "Bookkeeper?" asked Ash confused. "You know the battle for mamodo king!" yelled Kiyo. "Battle for mamodo king?" asked Ash confused. "I don't think he's a bookkeeper Kiyo…" said Zatch. "Then why are you fallowing us!" yelled Kiyo. "Uh… maybe if we sit down then maybe I can explain…" said Ash. Later they sat down by the river. Ash and Kiyo talked, the cats listened to this conversation while Zatch played with Pikachu. "So let me get this straight, 100 demon kids from another world called mamodo come to this world to fight in order to choose their king?" asked Ash. "That's right and in order to fight we use these spell books. They're powered by the user's emotions…" said Kiyo. "Those are kind of like Pokemon battles where I come from… minus the whole choosing a king…" said Ash. "Pokemon… never heard of them…" said Kiyo. "I thought as much…" said Ash, "Their creatures with extraordinary powers… where I come from we fight together for fun, it's called Pokemon battles, we fight to prove how strange we really are… and how strong our friendship is stronger as well…" "Wow…" said Kiyo, "So once again why were you fallowing us!" he yelled. "Uh well…" said Ash. Hermes cleared his throat however… "Aquada!" came a voice. A blast of water came from nowhere… Kiyo, Ash and the cats had very little time to dodge. It hit them had on sending them a few feet. "Kiyo!" said Zatch running towards his bookkeeper. "Pikapi!" said Pikachu running towards it's trainer (Translation: Ash!) "Well, well Zatch Bell and his bookkeeper… it's been a long time Zatch…" said a voice. They looked up to up the hill and saw a boy, with a bookkeeper that that was teenaged girl "Is that a mamodo…" said Ash. "Yeah…" said Kiyo, "Zatch are you ready?" "Right!" said Zatch getting ready. Kiyo pulled the red spell book out of his bag. Before he could read a spell something happened. A monster appeared behind the teenaged girl and the boy mamodo… then a white light was sucked from both of them. "That just happened?" asked you. "A Youma!" yelled Dianna. "Did that cat just talked?" asked Zatch. "Ashy Boy do it now!" said Hermes. Ash sighed… "Why me?" he said "Moon Crisis Make-Up!" he transformed into Neo Sailor Moon. "You're a cross dresser!" said Kiyo with a sweat drop. "Don't call me that!" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop. Neo sailor Moon ran towards the monster, then realized "I have no idea what to do…" The monster sent Neo Sailor Moon flying… she landed near the riverside with anime swirl eyes. Pikachu sighed and went to face the monster… he sent out a Thunder Bolt but the monster just deflected it like it was nothing. "Ash is going to need Kiyo's help…" said Dianna. "Hey Kiyo!" said Hermes walking up to Kiyo. "What?" said Kiyo, "I'm talking to a cat… this is really weird…" "Much like Ash you're a warrior that can fight the Youma… you are Sailor Mercury" said Hermes. Hermes did a back flip that produced a pink wand with a blue crystal on top. "Lift it high and say "Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!"" said Hermes. "Wow Kiyo's a super hero that is so awesome!" yelled Zatch. "This has to be a weird dream…" thought Kiyo, "Mercury Crystal Power make-up!" A bright flash appeared, his hair became slightly longer and blue. His clothes turned into a sailor fuku with blue collar and skirt, the ribbon on front and in back were sky blue. White gloves with blue trim appeared on his hands knee high pink boots, around his neck was a blue choker with a yellow star on it and his forehead was a tiara. Much like Ash, he was now a she and much like Ash he… er she let out the biggest scream he could muster. "What's wrong Kiyo?" asked Zatch. "Look at me!" yelled Kiyo or Sailor Mercury in this case. "So what's wrong?" asked Zatch. "I! Am! A! Girl!" yelled Kiyo. "So what's wrong with that?" asked Zatch. Sailor Mercury sighed… "So what do I do?" asked Sailor Mercury. "Distract him with Shabon Spray!" said Hermes. She didn't know why but it came to her , "Shabon Spray!" she called out, as a form of bubbles came forth and created a heavy fog. "Can I help out fight this Kiyo?" asked Zatch. "Of course…" said Kiyo giving him a smile. The monster look around, to hear a voice yell out "Zakeruga!" then a beam of electricity hit it., it was much stronger than Pikachu's thunder bolt so this time it was shocked. "Now Sailor Mercury use Shine Aqua Illusion!" said Hermes. Once again Sailor Mercury knew what to do "Shine Aqua Illusion!" said Sailor Mercury. A blast of water surrounded the monster… that then froze it. The fog cleared it, and it showed the frozen monster. "No way I did that…" said Sailor Mercury. "That was so cool Kiyo!" said Zatch. "Yeah… I guess…" said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop. Then the ice began to break… That the same time Pikachu and Dianna tired to wake up Neo Sailor Moon who was still unconscious Pikachu shocked Neo Sailor Moon, which woke her up. "Ow…" said Neo Sailor Moon. "Use the Moon Illusion Dispel before it escapes!" said Dianna. Neo Sailor Moon saw what was happening, "right!" she said. She ran to the ice block then used Moon Illusion Dispel, the monster disintegrated to moon dust then disappeared… both the teenaged girl and mamodo began to wake up. "Oh great I can't have them see me like this…" said Sailor Mercury. She picked up Zatch and ran like hell. "Looks like we have to fallow them…" said Neo Sailor Moon. "Yeah…" said Hermes. Sailor Mercury ran to a nearby disserted street. "Kiyo… what's wrong?" asked Zatch. "I'm a girl!" yelled Kiyo. "You can change back…" said a voice it was Ash (who changed back along the way) with Pikachu and the two cats, "Just focus on changing back…" Sailor Mercury just did that and returned back to being a male and Kiyo. "Okay what's going on!" yelled Kiyo. "Okay… we'll explain…" said Hermes, he began to explain. "I have to turn into a girl! To fight evil!" yelled Kiyo. "Oh come on Kiyo! You're a super hero!" said Zatch. "But I turn into a girl!" yelled Kiyo. "Please do this you have to save the world!" cried Zatch teary eyed. Kiyo, "I agree to this then…" he said. "All right!" said Zatch and Hermes. Hermes did a back flip which produced the time key and wrist watch that Ash had received but blue… he also received what looked like a small personal computer. "The key will be able transport you the other worlds while the wrist watch will keep you communication with Ash and the others when we find them and computer is just for you… no one else gets one… it's more powerful than any other computer out there…" said Hermes. "No fair!" said Ash. "The key will glow when the other three are found… and will automatically transport you there." said Hermes. Kiyo nodded, "Well since we're going to be on the same team the name's Kiyo Takamine." said Kiyo holding out his hand to Ash. "Ash Ketchum…" said Ash and the tow began to shake hands. "ONEE-CHAN!!!!" then a 10b year old girl landed on ash "since when I'm a big sister!!" ash shouted "I'm majorythm tsukino. Nice to meet you!" saild the girl kikyo was confused After they let go, "Oh Dianna how do I get back?" asked Ash. "Say "Send me to…" and say the place…" said Dianna. "Okay…" said Ash, "Well I should get going… my friends are probably looking for me… Send me to on the way to Fortree City!" "Do you think that will work?" asked Dianna. "Pika…" said Pikachu with a shrug (Translation: Don't know) There was a bright flash and the four were gone. "Oh no! Our fight!" yelled Zatch. "Oh yeah!" said Kiyo. Both ran back to the river… "Wait for me!" yelled Hermes. Meanwhile back in Ash's World, Ash fortunately landed where he left. "Ash!" called May's voice. Ash, managed to leave the bushes. "Here I am!" said Ash, "I guess I got lost." "How did you get lost in the bushes?" asked Max. Ash just laughed nervously. and then he introduced majorythm Back in Kiyo's world at the river. "Looks they ran off…" said the mamodo boy. "No we're here…" said Kiyo. "Because we never back down in anything… even if it humiliates us!" said Zatch. Kiyo knew what he was refereeing to then said "That's right! We won't!" said Kiyo. Hermes watched this fight a smile… looks like he won't be backing from this battle for mamodo king or being a sailor senshi… next time majorythm:I will find the next amazoness kikyo:Ash.don't worry about her! ash:fine. sailor moon new lives sailor mars appeares! we will make you ultra happy Category:episodes transscript